


Dutiful Daughter

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Amnesia, Daddy Kink, F/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Alayne got confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dutiful Daughter

Sometimes Alayne got confused. She always imagined her lord father as being taller than he was, and broader through the shoulders, and had to stifle a moment's surprise each time he would lie atop her and she'd find she was very nearly his height. Perhaps it was a memory left over from when she was just a little girl, when he'd seemed so much bigger.

She could remember the touch of his beard against her cheek when he would kiss her goodnight, and how soft it used to be. Her father's kisses now were less tender, more hungry, and his close-trimmed beard left red scratches behind on her throat, her breasts, the soft skin of her inner thighs. At those moments, she thought perhaps this was not her father at all, for no true father would treat his daughter so, to make her cry and gasp and shudder with his tongue, or to slide his fingers between her legs when he was giving her a spanking and feel the traitorous wetness spreading there. But he always told her what a good girl she was, and she would have done anything for that praise, and to feel his arms around her, keeping her safe from everything that might harm her.

The marks always faded by morning, and she could become his dutiful daughter once more, until dark fell.


End file.
